More Than My Mechanic
by MarilynManson97
Summary: Kitty hasn't seen Lance in years. Then suddenly out of the blue, Jamie needs Lances guidance. Can Kitty forgive Lance and can they start over?  NOTE: This is my first Fanfic, I altered the sotry line and invented a different way they broke up.


Leaning against the stop sign, heated metal burning my arm. Jamie marched closer and closer. I loved that kid, he was like my little brother, I'd known him since he was 11 and now he was a Jr in high school. He'd been tempted to drop out but I'd stayed up to many nights helping him with his homework for that! "Hey Jamie." I said as he got closer.

"I need to talk to you..." His tone worried me.

" What happened?"

"Well, you know how I want to become a mechanic and all?" I nodded, "I found someone willing to mentor me."

"That's great!"

"It's Lance..."

That name burned scars in me. Rippled through out my blood. He hurt me bad years ago, when I was in high school, I had managed to move on and rebuild everything, as well as shut him out for good. We used to be on rival teams, but soon after high school he left and I never saw him much after that. I figured he moved back to Illinois long ago. I remembered our break up night so clearly.

_It was warm like most July nights are. We watched premature fireworks in anticipation of the fourth, I looked into his eyes and he returned the glance. His phone let off a low ring and I picked it up, instinctively I read the caller ID as Nona. "Who's Nona?" I asked curiously._

"_She's no one."_

"_No one? Really cause she has to be, like, someone!"_

"_No one compared to you Pretty Kitty."_

"_What does that mean?" I raged._

" _It means that I love you and Nona is no one to me."_

"_A no one who has your phone number."_

"_She's an ex of mine." He finally admitted. Oh how I loved his long list of ex's. _

"_Oh. Well why is she calling you then?"_

"_Kitty...", he looked guilty. He's cheating on me is all I could think._

"_Your cheating on me?" I spat._

"_No!" He screeched, "But I did..."_

"_What?" I asked as tears filled my eyes._

"_Once a couple weeks ago with Nona," He cried, "I'm so sorry!"_

I never forgave him and soon he became a part of my past that I didn't need. I became very unforgiving after that. I haven't have any other relationships since him, it seemed worthless to try. Tears swelled in my eyes, I pushed them away. "Lance... Alvers?" I asked.

"Yeah Kitty. And there's a catch. He wants you to be there."

"What? Why?"

"Those were his only conditions. You don't have to do it." He said. I looked at his eyes and saw my little brother.

"No I will."

The next day I was ready for Lance. I had thick eye liner and mascara on. My brown hair fell like a wavy waterfall on my shoulders and down my back. I wore a black loose tank halter top and gray skinny jean's. I wondered what he would think of me now. I was years older, I looked a lot better, and I was smarter. Maybe I could make him see what he had lost. We waited for him at the nearest park, our agreed spot of meeting, he was five minutes late.

"Hey Lance." Jamie said awkwardly.

"Hi." He said. He glanced at me, "Kitty you look just as gorgeous as ever." He smiled.

"Alvers." I said coldly. He sighed.

"So you going to get with the teaching?" Jamie broke the hostile feeling.

Lance leaned over the hood of his old beat up Jeep, speaking softly to me about the engine. Jamie had went to get some lunch and I couldn't continue to give Lance the cold shoulder. So I did the mature thing and let him teach me too. I watched that little twinkle in his eyes like I had all those years ago.

"So that's the basics of it." He concluded.

"Interesting..."

"I'm sorry Kitty, I'm sorry Lance."

"Lance? Your Lance..."

"I'm apologizing to myself for loosing the best girl ever."

"Whatever."

"Really I am."

"Go screw yourself." I ached as I said that but I can't forgive him. I see it hurt him, his eyes grow weak and his jaw tightens.

"Tell Jamie I'll see him tomorrow." He said and got in his Jeep.

I found myself at his door. Apartment 134, we'd gotten closer in the last week and I'd reluctantly agreed to go on a date with him. I took one last second to look over what I was wearing, dark blue dress, black heels, hair down, and a long necklace. Good.


End file.
